Eternal Night: Dark Eternity
by LittleTykes Div. of Kaiba Corp
Summary: The Battle City Tournament has come to a close and Yami must now try to defeat Malik, but there's a glitch in the plan... Will the world come to a Eternal Night? Book 1 of 3. WARNING: Watch for language.
1. Escape From Reality

Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! We do not own Sirius Black or Oliver Wood either.  
  
Summer: Hi, I'm Summer Okanna... ~gets cut off by Oliver~  
  
Oliver: No, you think!  
  
Summer: That wasn't what I meant. I was introducing myself to the people reading this who don't know who I am. You know who I am AND I know who I am.  
  
Lyria: Are you sure about that?  
  
Summer: Um. No.  
  
Lyria: ~sits down on a kennel behind her and picks up a script~ Hm. Oh! I forgot to let Sirius out of his kennel for this! ~Leans down and opens the gate to the kennel~  
  
Sirius: ~crawls out of the crate~ Gee. Thanks for remembering me. ~reeking of sarcasm~  
  
Lyria: ~Ignoring the sarcasm~ You're welcome! ^_^  
  
Sirius: Anyways. Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Eternity! By the way the Lyria, I meant to ask you, why am I introducing this story. It makes no sense! Oliver and I come from Harry Potter, not Yu-Gi-Oh. Shouldn't you have someone from the story introduce it?  
  
Lyria: Um. Why? You work just as well.  
  
Summer: Exactly. Plus, how else could we get the two of you here to be our hostages.  
  
Sirius: What?! O.o  
  
Oliver: You can't be serious.  
  
Summer: Nope. You're right.  
  
Oliver: I am?  
  
Lyria: Yeah! ~Nods at Summer realizing what she's getting at~ He's Sirius! ~Points to Sirius~  
  
Oliver: What?  
  
Sirius: Well. while me and Oliver try to cure the authors of their insanity, why don't you read their story?  
  
Lyria: Sirius! You're just as insane as we are!  
  
Summer: ~nods sadly~ ^_^ Okay! On with the story!  
  
^_^)  
  
Prologue- Escape From Reality  
  
Blackness inundated Ishizu's mind, and suddenly she found herself standing in the middle of an embalming ceremony.  
  
"Poor Queen Nagaya," one of the men wrapping the body muttered, "So young too." The scene around Ishizu grew clearer and she realized that the dialect the people were speaking was one she did not know. She had heard the speech before, it was an ancient Egyptian language, but even though she could understand them; there was no way to tell exactly what they were saying.  
  
"The Lord Pharaoh must be heartbroken."  
  
"Unless of course." the three men glanced at the half-mummified body nervously.  
  
"Never," the oldest man snapped, "The Pharaoh loved Nagaya. Not only that, but their daughter is still but a babe."  
  
"A nine-year old princess is no infant," one man argued.  
  
"Nor is she a young woman. She still needs her mother. Ra knows Lord Pharaoh never pays attention to her."  
  
Blackness descended once again on Ishizu's vision, but not as thickly as last time. When, the blackness faded, a young girl was sitting before her. Gold threads adorned her hair and neck. A few maids bustled about the marble room as the girl sat on the floor with a small, complicated, wooden puzzle. This girl must be the Pharaoh's daughter, Ishizu thought as the girl snapped the last puzzle piece into place.  
  
A guard entered the room a few minutes later. He wore all the markings to signify that he was one of the king's guards. The man glanced around the room nervously; everyone was nervous it seemed.  
  
The princess straightened and looked up at the guard. She appeared to be fourteen now. The guard swallowed hard as if frightened.  
  
"Yes?" the princess asked finally acknowledging him.  
  
"B-by order o-o-of the L-lord Ph-Ph-Pharaoh," he swallowed again, " th-the morning and evening star," he closed his eyes now as he spoke to make himself less nervous, "master of all Egypt; you are condemned to l-life in p-p-prison."  
  
The princess stared at him in shock for a moment and then jolted to her feet. She grabbed a jagged, purple crystal off her table before turning to run. The guard caught her before she made the door. The guard struggled to hold her still, but she sunk her teeth into his arm.  
  
"OW! FUCK! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" the guard his dagger out of his belt and hit over the head with the hilt, knocking her unconscious, and dragged her from her room. The maids stared after them for a moment before going back to their work.  
  
Ishizu was in shock. Who was this pharaoh? Why was her necklace showing her this? Ishizu was taken by the blackness. 


	2. Ancient Powers

Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! We do not own Sirius Black or Oliver Wood either.  
  
^_^)  
  
Chapter 1- Ancient Powers  
  
"Summer!" a girl with light brown hair raced down the hallway looking for her best friend, "Summer!" The girl turned the corner and stopped short. Water was flooding the empty corridor before her because the water fountains had been ripped from the wall and were spraying water everywhere.  
  
Sloshing through the water, the girl peered into every classroom and bathroom. In every room, the sinks were clogged and the water was running.  
  
In the last classroom in the hall the girl found her friend, Summer, huddled in the back of the room. She looked up as her friend approached and sat up.  
  
"Hi Gwenna," she muttered vaguely as her friend turned off the last faucet.  
  
Gwenna rolled her eyes, "You have ancient powers that can do good, but all you do with them is flood the science hall?"  
  
Summer blinked up at her, "I did?"  
  
"Yeah. Have you looked around you lately?" Gwenna replied pointing down at the flooded floor Summer was sitting on.  
  
"Um. No. I just came to actually."  
  
"You know, this isn't the way to make first impressions? Most people find a group of people o hang out with or suck up to the teachers, but you? You vandalize the school on your first day!"  
  
"Gimme a break, it isn't my fault. The spirit did it. I was unconscious."  
  
"Sure. Now come on, let's get out of here before one of the teachers show and we end up in trouble."  
  
They splashed through the water to get to the door, but before they reached it, Summer heard someone coming down the hall towards them.  
  
"Get down!" Summer ordered, panicking. She pulled Gwenna down to the ground and into the water.  
  
"Summer Okanna, if you ever do that again, I will personally beat the shit out of you!" Gwenna nearly shouted.  
  
"Do you ever shut-up?!" Summer snapped.  
  
"Do you ever shut-up." Gwenna mimicked. Again the footsteps head towards headed toward them and they shut their mouths immediately. They feared the worst, if the principal found them they were dead, but if it wasn't the principal they might be fine.  
  
"Hey isn't that Seto Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp?" Gwenna questioned in an excited whisper.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"I didn't know he went here!" she said even more excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. He's in my class. He sits next to me." Summer answered almost dazed. Slowly, she stood and left the room silently, following after Kaiba.  
  
"I can't believe it! He's so famous!" Gwenna rambled on for fifteen minutes after Kaiba had vanished.  
  
"Hey, Summer you've been awfully quiet." but Summer was long gone. "Man. This is just the first day," Gwenna whined as she set off to find Summer again. 


	3. For Every Action

Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! We do not own Sirius Black or Oliver Wood either.  
  
^_^)  
  
Chapter 2- For every action.  
  
An archeologist group trekked across the hot desert sand towards the old pharaoh's palace.  
  
"What's the rush to start digging?" one of the men called to their leader.  
  
"I was going over one of the tablets from the Pharaoh's reign and found something to aid Master Marik. It's somewhere out here in the palace," the leader replied.  
  
"You mean like a weapon or something?"  
  
"Yeah. The tablet referred to another sorcerer who was destroyed by Yami. This other had a special stone that could control the flow of time. And play on others' memories."  
  
"Oh. Wow!"  
  
"Shut-up!" The man paused and glanced around, "Over there," he said pointing a few feet ahead of them. The other men quickly went to work digging.  
  
For about three days they dug, taking shifts so that even through the night one of them was at work. Three days it took the men to dig down into the bowels of the old palace, down into the dungeons. The men split into two groups and each went opposite directions down the uncovered passageway.  
  
A whistle rang back up the hall after a while and soon the men were all gathered before a cell, deep in from where they had started. A large pile of rock blocked the entrance, so the men returned to the surface to retrieve their tools. They were all anxious to receive praise from Marik for bringing him whatever weapon lay beyond.  
  
When the small group could finally see inside, they froze in shock. Before them, about two-feet up the wall was a girl who appeared no more than sixteen years old. Blood ran from gashes up and down her arms, legs, torso, and forehead crating a dark pool on the floor. Shackles held her up against the wall at the neck, waist, ankles, upper arms, and wrists. She was long dead.  
  
"Who's that?" one of the men asked as another ran up the hall and threw-up.  
  
"That is the other one."  
  
"Where's the weapon though?"  
  
"Check her fists," replied pointing at the girl's curled hands.  
  
The man looked terrified, "Me?" he asked shakily, "Sir, it's not good to violate the dead spirit's final resting place."  
  
"Yes. You. Unless you wish to answer to Lord Marik."  
  
The man shook his head and slowly approached the bleeding body. "There's a purple crystal in her hand," he said looking her over.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Nervously, the man pushed two fingers into the closed hand, trying to pry the stone from the sweaty fingers. Suddenly, he cried out in pain.  
  
"What is it," the leader asked, exasperated.  
  
"Her fist tightened! I swear it!" he whined.  
  
"You idiot. She's been dead for five thousand ye." he trailed off. Frantically, he glanced at the bleeding wounds, the streams of blood running down the walls, and the liquid puddle at her feet. "Back away from her," he yelled.  
  
The man tugged at his arm, but he couldn't pull it free. The girl's eyes popped open and the others turned to run, but they didn't get far before the room filled with a bright, white light. It lasted for few moments, and then a huge explosion shook the area.  
  
When the light dimmed, the scene had changed dramatically. The men's bodies lay scattered across the ground and the shackles that had held the girl were shattered. The girl was now slumped beside one of the bodies in the pool of blood. Dripping with the thick red liquid, she sat up and looked around, then she fell back and passed out. 


	4. Memories Awaken

Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! We do not own Sirius Black or Oliver Wood either.  
  
^_^)  
  
Chapter 3- Memories Awaken  
  
Yugi flopped down onto his bed and sighed. The spirit of the millennium puzzle paced nervously around the room.  
  
"Would you stop that?" Yugi muttered for the twentieth time. His yami stopped and stared at him for a moment before resuming his pacing.  
  
"Sorry. I just feel like something's wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like something's out of place." Yami paused and stared off into space.  
  
* * * *  
  
A guard held each of the girl's arms, keeping her on her knees. One of them held her arm wit only one hand, and was forcing her to bow her head with the other hand.  
  
Yami stood quietly in the corner, hidden from view. Th guard forced her to bow forward more and Yami stepped into the light. He knelt down in front of her and swatted the guard's hand off of her head. Then, gently lifting her face towards him, he stared into her eyes as if trying to read what she was thinking.  
  
She glanced back down quickly and spat at his feet. The girl looked back up at him and glared.  
  
Angrily, Yami pulled the heavy, golden pyramid off of his neck and smashed it into her head. She gasped with pain and tightened her fist before collapsing.  
  
"Take her down to the dungeons and shackle her up to the wall," Yami said, waving his dismissively at the guards.  
  
The two men began to drag her down the hall as she regained consciousness and blinked the blood out of her eyes. Yami turned his back to them as the girl began kicking and screaming. It was all the guards could do to keep a grip on her.  
  
"Father!" she screamed as they struggled to drag her away, "Father!" Yami's face was set and he didn't even turn to look. "You bastard!" she shouted as Yami calmly walked away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yami slumped to his knees, his heart was racing and he was out breath. Yugi got up off the bed quickly, "Yami?" he said rushing to the spirit's side. Yami squinted his eyes shut.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yami walked quietly through the thin, dark hall towards where his daughter was being held. "Lord Pharaoh! We did as you asked," a guard said approaching him and bowing, "One problem though." Yami grew suspicious, "Yes?" "She screaming at the top of her lungs and won't shut-up. The other guards tried to beat her into submission, but she's fighting it. There sure is a big mess because of it though." "Meaning?" "Well it's a little bit sickening, there's blood everywhere and the floor is soaked with it." The pharaoh rounded the corner and looked over the scene. The guards bowed and backed away from the wall. Lyria was shackled two feet above the floor; blood streamed down the walls from the gashes on her body and flowed into a pool of blood on the floor at her feet.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yami leaned over and threw-up suddenly, and Yugi jumped back from him. 


End file.
